movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King III: Shani and Chaka
The Lion King III Kiara and Kovu's cubs Shani, her cowardly brother Chaka, and their conceited friend Kuruka are all lion cubs. When two rogue lions named Giza and Kuua known as "The Wanderers" attack the Pride Rock and while the lionesses help, they kill Usiku, Kuruka's mother leaving him an orphan. Shani and Chaka decide to go exploring and find out how the Wanderers got across the river. Kiara thought it impossible for the Wanderers to get across as there are Nile crocodiles in the river. Shani and Chaka find a dead tree making a bridge, which is probably how the Wanderers got across. Elephants destroy the bridge leaving the cubs (and the Wanderers) trapped. When they meet Giza, he saves them from a pack of spotted hyenas, and Shani develops a crush on him. She and Chaka have no choice but to swim across the river, and they successfully do. As the cubs become teenagers, Shani and Chaka are being taught to hunt. Shani does not want to hunt and becomes a vegetarian. Kuruka thinks that Shani and Chaka do not like him because he is an orphan. Often in the film, Chaka tries to practice hunting but is humiliated twice (being urinated on by an olive baboon, and trying to hunt a banded mongoose, but is chased up a tree by a herd of cape buffalo). When Shani, Kuruka and Chaka are adults, Shani refuses to hunt/contribute to the pride as she sees it as cruelty to kill animals, therefore rendering her useless or another mouth to feed to the other lions, and, seeing as she does not see that she fits in, leaves the pride lands and becomes a Wanderer. After a year with the Wanderers, Shani now has Giza's cub but still refuses to hunt. One night Kuua, who killed Kuruka's mother, tries to eat Shani's cub, Sauti. Kuua threatens for her cub to "go missing" if she does not contribute. That night Shani overhears Kuua talking to Giza about striking another attack on the pride saying they will kill them all. Outraged, Shani goes back to warn her pride about the impending attack. On her way back, Shani meets Kuza, a lion who left the pride to see the rest of the world. Shani asks him to help her find some food and help fight the Wanderers. She hunts for the first time to provide food for the pride as they had not eaten for a while. Since the pride will not accept Kuruka, he decides to join the Wanderers. Soon a fight erupts on the mountain top containing Kuua and Chaka where Kuua dies by falling off the cliff side after Giza refuses to help him because Giza had just found out what Kuua trying to kill his cub. Both Kuruka and Giza leave after the battle, with Kuruka threatening his revenge, claiming he will come back with an entire group of "highly-trained lions." Shani mates with Kuza and has his cubs as Chaka decides to leave to see the rest of the world and vows to come back when he is needed. Category:Animated Disney Movie Ideas Category:Walt Disney Pictures films